


Something Different

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch





	Something Different

Despite three litters of pups, Balto still finds himself alone. Jenna is off with Rosie and his pups have grown. Most of them have homes, some have returned to the wild. He cannot find comfort living as he has.

An emptiness has opened up within himself. A weird feeling of being incomplete.

No one really challenges him besides wild animals, prey sometimes, but no wolves approach anymore, no pups challenge and lose.

_Another week out here._

He heads for where food is, the people throw away scraps plenty.

 

Smelly fish and frostburned steak tastes great. Balto's shoulders relax after his meal. It fills his stomach and makes him tired. He's still got some lingering fame in these areas, but not as much with dogs.

They come, they go. Sled accidents happen. Accidents on ice happen. Dogs don't live long here, not the most of them. 

He lowers his head, carries on past the most of them, yapping youngsters and chatty gossipers. Few meet his eyes. 

The smell of smoke and human sweat is assaulting as he cuts through a building and out the other side, shaking sawdust free. Around the corner is something new.

No old.

A dog he once knew.

A dog who once hated him.

Muzzle flecked with a few more hairs of white now, the lumbering husky looks his way. Recognizes him. Balto turns to bolt, but finds his confidence. He's bested him in the past.

“Well, well, well, wolfdog, we meet again.” The bone chewed thin between his teeth snaps in half, clattering to the floor. “It's been so long, hasn't it?”

“Not long enough.”

A paw smashes the marrow shards into the ground.

“Too long.”

“I disagree.”

He looms, circling. Balto steps back. “I don't want a fight.”

“There's not going to be one.”

Teeth, sharpened by chewing and tearing apart all they touch hang above his head. He doesn't believe those words. “Back off.”

“My company that repulsive?”

How long has passed by now? He steps back. “Company? You always hated me.”

“You made me look like a moron to a whole crowd.”

Balto remembers that less for Steele and more for Jenna. “I had to get Rosie's hat.”

“Whatever.” He turns, walking away. When he doesn't stop Balto realizes Steele's patience is still the same, thin as spring ice and quick to fade.

 _No surprise attack, no lunging, no extra insults? Are you the same Steele?_ Against his better judgment, Balto follows. 

 

“Something you want?”

 _Nothing better to do._ “Offer still stand?”

A laugh, “Whatever.” He moves faster.

Balto stills.

“That's not a no, genius.”

“Oh.”


End file.
